This invention relates generally to glazing methods and apparatus, and more particularly to efficient and rapid installation of glazing panes in door frames.
Such installation requires locating of pane edges in retained relation within pockets in bordering stop members. Those stop members typically include two vertical members and two horizontal members. In the past, it was necessary, in effect to assemble one or more of the four stop members about the edges of the glass pane, which required considerable time, work and effort by the workman installing the pane. For example, if the door was provided in assembled state, at least part of the stop members had to be removed, to allow fitting of the pane into grooves in all four stop members, which took extensive time. There is need for method and apparatus to substantially reduce the time and expense of glass pane assembly in a frame.
It is a major object of the invention to provide method and apparatus meeting the above need. Basically, the method of installing a glazing pane in a frame, in accordance with the invention, includes the steps:
a) providing the frame to have elongated grooves including a lower horizontal groove and left and right upright grooves, the pane having upper and lower horizontal edges, and left and right upright edges,
b) maneuvering the pane to position the pane left and right upright edges in the respective frame left and right upright grooves, for retention therein,
c) the pane then being lowered to position the pane lower horizontal edge is the frame lower horizontal groove, for retention therein,
d) and providing a horizontally elongated stop member, and attaching that member to the frame to extend in retaining relation with the pane upper horizontal edge, blocking access to that edge from the front side of the frame.
It is another object of the invention to provide a stop attaching step which includes providing a hooking interfit connection of the stop member to the frame, to extend lengthwise of the stop member, and to block unhooking in response to pane movement toward the stop member. A non-metallic seal may then be easily provided between the stop member and the glazing pane, and in conjunction with establishment of the hooking interfit connection. Other non-metallic seals can also easily be established between surfaces of the frame and surfaces of the glazing panel, as for example lengthwise of the frame grooves, such seals positioned prior to pane maneuvering into final position.
A further object includes maneuvering edges of the glazing pane into upright left and right frame side member pockets or grooves, to establish a dimensional gap between those left and right grooves, which is less than the left to right dimension between the panel left and right edges. In this regard, such maneuvering typically first causes the pane left upright edge to angularly enter the frame left upright groove, and thereafter causes the pane right upright edge to enter the frame right upright groove. The pane lower horizontal edge is maintained above the level of the frame lower horizontal groove during said entry of the pane upright edges into the frame upright grooves, and thereafter the pane is lowered as defined in step c) of claim 1.
Yet another object is to provide a support such as a pane seating pad in the lower horizontal groove, to seat the pane lower horizontal edge as the pane is lowered.
An additional object includes employing hook together parts that complete their interfit to positively retain the stop member to the frame in overlapping relation to the pane upper horizontal edge.
In its apparatus aspects, the glazing pane and supporting frame assembly comprise:
a) frame integral elongated grooves including a lower horizontal groove and left and right upright grooves, the pane having upper and lower horizontal edges, and left and right upright edges,
b) the pane maneuvered and positioned to cause the pane left and right upright edges to fit shallowly into the respective frame left and right upright grooves,
c) the pane being lowered relative to the frame to cause the pane lower horizontal edge to enter into the frame lower horizontal groove,
d) and there being a horizontally elongated stop member attached to the frame to extend in overlapping relation with the pane upper horizontal edge, blocking access to that edge from the front side of the frame.
The stop member typically has mechanical interfit connection to the frame, the connection extending lengthwise of the stop member; and the connection may include parts that hook together as the pane upper portion is finally positioned relative to the frame. In that position, there is a horizontal dimensional gap between the frame left and right grooves, which is less than the left to right dimension between the pane left and right edges, whereby the pane is retained in position along its upright and its horizontal edges.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which:
FIG. 1 is a frontal view of a door frame, with glazing installed;
FIG. 2a is a frontal view of a door frame, and showing an initial step during glazing installation;
FIGS. 2b-2d are like FIG. 2a, but showing subsequent steps during glazing installation;
FIG. 3 is an enlarged elevation taken in section on lines 3xe2x80x943 of FIG. 1;
FIG. 4 is an enlarged elevation taken in section on lines 4xe2x80x944 of FIG. 1;
FIG. 5 is an enlarged plan view taken in section on lines 5xe2x80x945 of FIG. 1;
FIG. 6 is an enlarged plan view taken in section on lines 6xe2x80x946 of FIG. 1;
FIG. 7 is an enlarged schematic plan view taken in section through an upright frame member, and glazing during an initial installation step, corresponding to FIG. 2a; and
FIG. 8 is an enlarged schematic elevational view of the FIG. 7 frame and glazing, during completion of glazing installation, and corresponding to FIG. 3.